


| 𝙷𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚔𝚊'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 | 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚞𝚊 𝚡 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 |

by iiLxvely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, little sister - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLxvely/pseuds/iiLxvely
Summary: ---𝘼 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙏𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙙, #99 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙨 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢. ''𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙏𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖, 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙧?'' 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙮 𝙖𝙨𝙠𝙚𝙙. ''𝙀𝙝.. 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚!'' 𝙏𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙, 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙡𝙖𝙭𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩 #99 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢, 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙''𝙫𝙚, 𝙣𝙤, 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚, 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙. ''𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨!'' 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙏𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 #99 𝙗𝙤𝙮.---𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮 :)---𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟷𝟾𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷 (on Wattpad)---
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Zuri (bestfriend)/Ayaka (antagonist)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎

Y/n's pov

Hisoka and I were making our way to the Hunter exam when he suddenly tugged on the right sleeve of my shirt. "N/n, are you sure you wanna take the hunter exam? You don't have to," he asked me. "Wouldn't it be fun? And the last time you went without me, you murdered 20 examiners. I'm gonna have to stop you aren't I?" I said with a smirk. "Well, I suppose you are right. Well then, let's head inside," he said as we entered the restaurant. "Welcome," said the chef. "I'd like an illuminating steak set lunch, for two." My brother said. "And how would you like it cooked?" The chef asked. "Grilled with low heat and roasted carefully until it's well done," my brother responded. "Alright you may take your seats," the man said whilst continuing with his cooking.

I followed my brother to a hallway with a door, he opened the door and there was a room with two chairs. "Bubs, what are we doing here?" I asked Hisoka. He chuckled and said, "This is going to take us down to the exam, N/n," he said, still chuckling. "Ah- eheh.." I said slightly giggling at myself not noticing sooner. The room then starts going down. After a while, the door opens to reveal a crowd of people. A small, green, bean-like man gives us tags to put on. Big brothers tag was labeled #44 mine was labeled #45.

I looked around at the participants, and sighed, as they looked but probably weren't even that tough. "What's wrong, N/n?" big brother asked, most likely noticing my disappointed facial expression. "I came here to have fun, but everyone seems so weak!" I said with a pout on my face. "Its okay N/n, there are only 43 people other than us at the moment, I'm sure more people are coming that may be to your liking," he said with a smile and pat my head, and I returned the smile.  
I decided to sit in a corner and take a short 15-minute nap while everyone else was coming. I make my way to a corner, lean on the wall, sit, and slowly drift off to sleep. 15 minutes later and I wake up since I've trained myself to sleep for short periods of time. As if on cue, someone comes out of the door big brother and I came out of, the bean man handed him his tag and he put it on, the tag being labeled #99. I look around and realize there are more people than before. I go back to looking at #99 who just came in. He was a boy, silver, fluffy seeming hair, royal blue and cat-like eyes, and he was wearing a navy blue turtle neck, a slightly lighter shade of lilac t-shirt, ucla blue (I had to look it up-) shorts, and purple boots (apparently his shoes are boots). I was instantly mesmerized and found him interesting.

I decided to take a closer look to examine him further, and so I got up and walked over to him. Once I got closer to him he almost immediately looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his, and a bored expression. I looked at him and determined he was about my age, fairly lean under his baggy clothes, and tough, much tougher than other participants I've seen so far. I grinned and then walked away. I looked back while walking and he had a slightly baffled expression, I looked forward again, and giggled to myself.

A few minutes later I bump into some dude. "I'm sorry about that miss! Ah.. my name's Tonpa, and you?" He asked. "Well, hello there Tonpa," I started with a grin, "My name's Y/n." He pulled out a can of orange juice. "Cheers to friendship!" He cheered. I grinned and took it. "Thanks, Tonpa. I was getting thirsty!" I said, faking the happiness in my voice as I proceeded to drink the juice with closed eyes. He smirked and I opened my eyes the moment he did and smirked, which baffled him and caused him to go wide-eyed. I finished drinking the juice and threw it behind me. "You know, laxative and orange juice taste funny when put together~" I cooed while walking away from him.

A while later, I'm with my big brother and there are more than 400 participants now. A group of people come in from the doors and receive their tags, #403, #404, and #405. They also looked somewhat interesting but weren't really to my liking like #99 was, so I didn't pay much attention to them. I looked back at big brother, and someone bumped into him and kept walking as if nothing had happened. I furrowed my eyebrows at their rudeness but then their arm started becoming beautiful red flowers and the guy started screaming in pain and surprise. My eyes widened and sparkled at the beautiful sight and unconsciously had a wide smile on my face. Big brother pat me on the head and smiled since he probably noticed I was angry when the guy bumped into him, and so I just smiled back.

After that, I noticed Tonpa heading over to the group, probably going to trick them with what he tried tricking me. He introduced himself and they introduced themselves to him, and after a while of telling them about other participants I assume, just as before, "Cheers to friendship!" He cheered as he did with me. Black with green-tipped spiky-haired boy spit out the laxative juice, the blondie and a tall guy who looked old, spilled the juice on the ground. I snickered since Tonpa had failed his attempt at messing up the group. Tonpa apologized and walked away with an angry expression.

A moment after Tonpa goes into the crowd, #99 walks over to him. "Hey Tonpa, can I have some more of that orange juice from earlier?" The silver-haired boy asked. "Eh.. sure!" Tonpa said confused since the drink had laxatives that at the amount #99 had been drinking them, he would've, no, should've, died. "Thanks!" the boy cheered before drinking most of the cans he had received from Tonpa, all this made me even more interested in this #99 boy. "Are you worried about me?" the boy started, "I was trained for this. It's alright now. Poison doesn't work on me," he said before walking away. I grinned at this feat. So he was trained to be immune to poison huh.. just like me. I thought, before noticing the very angry expression on Tonpa's face, which I mentally cracked up about, but physically had a cheeky grin on my face.

Ringing could suddenly be heard,  
as a wall in front of us all starting rising to reveal a tunnel and a tall, fair skin, lavender-haired man, who was wearing a dark purple suit. He began talking but I wasn't paying attention since I was fiddling with my fingers, until he and the other participants began walking, and so I began walking as well. After a while, the examiner began picking up his pace and said, "I forgot to mention, my name is Satotz and I am the official examiner for the First Phase. Now, I am taking all of you to the Second Phase venue." At that point I just ignored whatever it was he was saying and followed the crowd.

2 hour time skip

We're still running and multiple participants are dropping like corpses due to the intense amount of endurance needed for this. By intense, I mean intense for any normal person. I myself am gliding through this with ease next to big brother. But if I ever feel like I just want to take a short nap, bubs lets me sit on one of his shoulders while I sleep. Whenever I'm not sleeping though, I'm running like everyone else. After a moment's notice I see #99, on his skateboard, passing by participants, intrigued, I decided to tell brother I was going to follow him, pick up my pace and follow a few feet from behind. Fluffy head passes by #403, the tall older-looking guy, and #403 starts scolding him. #405, spiky-haired boy intervenes and ends up sorting out the issue. #99 then jumps, flips his skateboard into the air, which landed in his arm, and #99 proceeds to start running with all of them. He then states his name is Killua, and the other boy is Gon. I keep Killua's name noted in my mind as I keep jogging.

2 hour time skip, again

At the moment, Killua and Gon are consistently keeping up with Satotz as he picks up the pace now and then. I myself have taken over 5 short naps throughout all of this, and if anyone objects, as per usual, I shoot them a glare, or if anyone gives me any looks as I'm asleep, my precious big brother does it for me. Although, I decided I wanted to make this a bit more fun for myself, so after my final nap for this, I sat up on big brothers shoulder and adjusted the wheels I secretly had under my shoes, and then I had roller skates. I jumped off my brother's shoulder with a flip and gracefully began to skate just beside him. I gave bubs a close-eyed grin and he returned it, patting me on the head along with it.

After a short while, I notice stairs coming into view, so I jump in the air, pushing the wheels on my shoes back into the shoes, land, and continue running. I overhear Killua and Gon challenging each other to a competition, and I smile to myself because of the stamina Killua has. So far, he's impressed me with everything he's done, and it's kind of intriguing thinking about what he may do next. They suddenly start running even faster than before and I chuckle. "And.. what are you laughing about, N/n?" big brother asks. "Ah, nothing.. just the unending potential I see in one of the participants~" I reply with a smirk plastered on my face. Bubs pinches my cheeks while grinning and they turn red, in turn, I smack his hands away, "I told you to stop doing that!" I say crossing my arms with a pout. "Awe, I'm sorry. After the exam, I'll buy you as much F/f as you want, okay?" He says. "Mmm.. okay!" I say with a wide smile. He chuckles, as we continue running, side by side.

After a while of being careful not to step on passed out corpses, or not get trampled by bodies falling off the stairs also due to loss of consciousness, we can see light seeping into the tunnel. "We're finally saved!" Some yell, I assume it's because some people couldn't take running for this long. I personally think this wasn't more than a smidge of the training I've done for stamina and endurance, but oh well. Brother and I make it out, and I notice Killua and Gon were the first to come out of the tunnel just after Satotz. Once most people who had a good amount of stamina got out, the door started to close, and anyone slow got left behind and disqualified. And so, we were in the second part of the First Phase.


	2. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘

Y/n's Pov

**_Once most people who had a good amount of stamina got out, the door started to close, and anyone slow got left behind and disqualified. And so, we were in the second part of the First Phase._ **

Satotz began explaining the area we were at, and the precautions to take to not get killed/eaten. I personally didn't care, since I only had one thing on my mind at this point.

_I'm gonna follow Killua and see what he does throughout this part of this phase.. teehee~_

Some random person came out of the corner of the small building we exited the tunnel from, claiming they were actually the examiner. Everyone started talking amongst themselves, while I just looked at Bubs. He looked back at me and smirked, "Brother, don't kill the examiner." I sternly said, which he gave me a sigh as a reply. "Fine, fine," he said as he took out some cards, launched them to the fake examiner and the real one. The fake examiner who claimed to be the real one died and the real examiner caught all of the cards thrown at him.

My brother starts to chuckle, "I see it now, isn't it obvious? You're the real examiner." Big brother says. The examiner drops the cards he was holding. "A so-called _examiner_ is a Hunter hired by the Selection Committee to serve for free. They might not be the Hunters we aspire to be, but that kind of attack should be easily deflected." My big brother says while everyone else is staring with a mix of awe, shock, or fear. As per usual, my big brother's being amazing~! "I'll take that as a compliment," Satotz starts, "However, if you lay a hand on me again, for whatever reason, it will be considered as a violation against the examiner. You will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?" Satotz asks big brother. "Yes." My brother replies.

I stare at Bubs with my eyebrows furrowed and he looks back at me confused. I jump up into the air, up to his height, and give him a chop to the head. Everyone gasps in shock. I land with one foot on the ground and the other lifted at a 90° degree angle, and slowly bring the lifted foot to the ground. "Bubs, I told you to _not_ kill the examiner!" I scold. "But N/n.. he didn't die! He caught the cards.." he said with a slight pout. "What would you do without me?" I say, crossing my arms with a sigh. "I'd probably end up killing examiners... I'm sorry N/n," Bubs says with sincerity coating his words. "Well, as long as you understand~," I say with a giggle and a smile. Everyone is still staring with confusion. "What? Can't a little sister scold her older brother if he makes a mistake?" I say with a grin, and wrap my arms around big brothers arm, as he pats me on the head.

**Lil' Time Skip~**

We're all running, following Satotz through swindlers swamp in a crowd. We're following him so we don't get lost inside the foggy swamp. I myself am not particularly following Satotz, I'm following Killua, and blending into the crowd as to not attract attention, _even if I already had with my little stunt earlier.. ^^._ So far multiple people have died, mainly due to getting eaten, and so the number of people in the crowd lessened.

After a while, I feel the presence of an organism under the ground. I take this as a chance to test how Killua thinks. I get out of the crowd and jump on a tree and without a moment's notice, the ground under Killua and Gon collapses, and they get eaten by a giant frog. The frog starts leaping away, and I follow it jumping from branch to branch on the trees.

After a few minutes of following the frog, it looks like it's about to be sick and suddenly spits out Killua and his friend. I immediately look at the two, trying to see what had happened. I notice the orange laxative juice Tonpa was giving rookies including me, in his hands giving me a vivid idea as to what had happened. I mentally clapped and physically smirked at his fairly quick idea to poison the frog to get out. Killua reiterated what I thought he had done, they got up, and then headed off on their way to find the crowd of people _hopefully_ still following Satotz.

After a while of walking, and me still following Killua, Gon seemed to have sensed something, and went off without saying anything, leaving Killua to think that his friend was still following him. Killua saw the crowd of people and looked back and told, his missing friend, "Look, there's everyone," before realizing his friend was gone. He shrugged and headed off in the direction of the participants still following Satotz, and I followed. Once Killua reached the group, I snuck into the crowd and blended in to continue watching Killua. I noticed Bubs wasn't here, then remembered him telling me he was going to play examiner with a few of the participants.

**Time Skip to Phase 2~**

The second phase is for cooking, which just so happens to be my specialty. I liked cooking for Bubs, since he didn't cook. I'm especially good with knives as well- I'm very precise with them. Anyway, as much as I would've loved watching Killua during this, I had to pass the exam to continue watching him, since he piqued my interest. I killed a pig with ease and made it back to the testing area. Everyone else came back with their pigs a while after and started cooking them. I noticed everyone else was failing, because of Menchi's desire for something that looked good and tasted of something other than a simply _roasted pig_ , so I began with my handy work with the ingredients in the cooking station. I began by slicing the raw pig into thin slices, about 2 inches wide each. I seasoned and marinated them with dry Marsala wine to add a kick of flavor. I placed each of them on the pan and turned up the heat to medium fire to let the pork cook thoroughly. Once I was done cooking the pork slices, I placed them on a plate and began preparing the presentation. I surrounded the pork with red wine, I added a small rose I had collected while hunting my pig and topped off the pork with green onions.

I handed the dish over to Menchi and I saw her mouth watering and eyes sparkling at the sight of my dish. "This may actually taste good.." She took a bite and seemed to be very impressed by my dish. "Aaaaand, you're the only one that passed! And everyone else has failed." She said the first part enthusiasm, and then her voice went monotone when announcing everyone else's failure. I went wide-eyed because I realized I wouldn't be able to watch Killua anymore, if he failed, thus angering me. After all, he was the one person who seemed to amuse me, with anything he did. I almost released my bloodlust to force her into reconsidering, when chairman Netero dropped from the sky and made her let everyone she failed, retake the phase.

**Time Skip to the Phase 2 Retake~**

Since I had originally already passed phase 2, I didn't have to retake it. And thus, took this as a chance to watch Killua again. Some people jumped in, leading to their impending death. His buddy, Gon, had them all jump down at the same time. I was interested as to what would happen when they were to jump off the cliff and into the ravine. I watched as they jumped in, and grabbed onto the webs inside the ravine, hanging over a river, very far down. Killua grabbed his egg, and on Gon's signal, they all let go and were carried up by a sudden gust of wind, and landed on safe ground, with their eggs. I clapped enthusiastically with a wide grin with closed eyes. I opened my eyes and I caught his gaze on me. I smirk and walk over to him. I put my hands behind my back, intertwined, and lean over at him still looking at him. We were finally going to talk. "You know, you're pretty interesting~" I cooed. He chuckled slightly and asked, "Are you the one who's been watching me from time to time?" And I said, "As expected.. of an _assassin,_ being able to tell I'm there when any normal person wouldn't be able to~" He went wide-eyed and stared at me, I just grinned cheekily. He then averted his gaze and went off to boil his egg. My brother, who had just put his egg to boil, since he didn't pass the previous test, had just come over to me. "Are you interested in him?" He asked. I simply nodded. "I'm actually interested in the potential of his friend, Gon," he casually said. I stared at him for a moment before close-eyed grinning, he returned it and we began staring at them.


	3. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎

Y/n's Pov (as per usual ;))

We're on the chairman's blimp, as he had decided on taking us to the next phase. Killua and Gon were next to a window, and I decided to attempt to have a casual conversation with Killua, for the first time, since the last time we talked, there seemed to be some tension at my knowing he was an assassin. I walk over to the two, with a smile plastered on my face, which gave me a weird look from Killua in return. _Is it not normal to smile?_ I wonder to myself as I get closer and closer, stopping in front of them. "Hey there~," I say with a grin. "Uh.. hey?" Killua replies, averting his gaze. "Hello! I'm Gon, what's your name?" Gon asks enthusiastically. "My name's Y/n, thanks for asking," I reply with a smile. "C'mon Gon.. let's explore the blimp." He tells Gon while glaring at me. "Well, I know we got off on the wrong foot but there's no reason to act so mean~!" I say with a pout. "You're the one who's been stalking me this whole time.." he says furrowing his eyebrows. "Ah... I can't disagree with that! But, let's try to get along, kay'?" I offered. "Fine, but we need to talk later." He hissed the last part, which I gave a cheeky grin as a reply. After that, they walk off to go explore the ship, leaving me on my own.

"Bubs, why are you so interested in Gon?" I questioned big brother. After the boys had left me to myself, I decided I'd spend some time with Bubs. "Well, the never-ending glimmer in his eyes, determination in his soul, and potential just gets me so.." I cover his mouth, making him go wide-eyed. "I don't need you to start glowing, we talked about this," I complained. "Oh fine, but why are you interested Killua?" He asks me as I remove my hand from his mouth. "Well, at first he was just very mesmerizing, but then I got to see him in action and _really_ got interested. I.. kind of want to become friends with him," I sincerely replied. "Well after all the stalking you did, he may be a bit suspicious of you, little sister of mine," he said, ruffling my hair in the process. I whine as he chuckles and stops ruffling my hair, and instead starts petting me. Getting pet makes me relax, in turn making me sleepy, and so I drift off to sleep on Bubs shoulder as he wraps the jacket he had on his waist, around me.

**Time Skip~**

I wake up, to being on big brothers back. I rub my eyes as I take in the sun's death rays. "Oh... it's morning already..?" I groggily say, slowly sliding down Bubs's back and onto the ground. "Yeah, we're on Trick Tower." He replies soothingly since I had just woken up. "Ah... I see," I reply before smacking both my cheeks. "And, I'm up~" I sang. "Good to see you're up and running now, little N/n," he said before patting my head. I look around and spot Killua and his little friend group, and they seem to be looking for something.

"What are you guys looking for?" I ask with a grin while skipping towards them. "Flaps, leading down," the blondie _Kurapika_ replies. "Ah, I see," I say to myself. "What is she doing here?" Killua asks, noticing my presence. "Oh, I'm not here to stalk you again," I reply giggling, which earns me a stare from him. "What?" I ask confused. "Nothing.." he says, before wandering off to find a flap. "Guys! I found six flaps! Oh, hey Y/n!" He says cheerily. "Hey, Gon," I say with a smile.

We all walk over to the flaps and stand near them. "Well, see you all at the end~" I coo, as we all jump in. Our separation only lasted a moment, before I landed, and saw them all here. "Ah... I suppose I should've said, _see you all on the other side_ , huh?" I say with a smirk. "I guess so." The tall guy, Leorio replies. I look over and see a table. We all walk over to it and see 6 bracelets and a sign which read,

_All of you will continue on with what the majority wants_

We all grab a bracelet and snap it on. The bracelets have a timer of 72 hours counting down now, and two buttons that have an X and an O. "Hm.. this may get interesting~" I sang. "There's one more bracelet, so I think we have to wait for one more person," Kurapika concluded, and then we hear a sudden sound from a speaker behind us. "That's right! My name is Lippo. I'm the prison warden and examiner for the Third Phase. There are several routes in this tower. You guys have chosen the route of majority rules. If you wish to leave this place, you'll have to work as a team. If you do things on your own, you'll never be able to leave. You can only begin the journey when there are six people. I wish you good luck!" Lippo finishes explaining. Leorio sighs, "So we're unable to do anything until the sixth person shows up. What now?" Leorio questions. "I guess we can only wait," Kurapika replies.

**Time Skip :3**

After a while of waiting, someone finally drops down from the ceiling. That someone, being Tonpa. "Tonpa.." Gon says curiosity lacing his words. "What..?" Killua says in an annoyed tone. "An old man showed up," Leorio says seemingly annoyed as well. "Oh hey, nice to see you again, Tonpa," I coo, while he stares at me, I give him a creepy smirk, just to shake him up a bit. He walks over to the table, picks up his bracelet, and snaps it on. "Okay." He says casually, and then the door opens to reveal a question.

_To open the door, press O. If not, press X._

All of us, except Tonpa, pressed O. "Hey, who pressed X?" Leorio asked a bit agitated. "Well, it wasn't me," I stated, a bit bored. "Ah.. my bad. I accidentally pressed it," Tonpa said _apologetically,_ scratching the back of his head. "Stop kidding around! Are you blind or something?" Leorio asked with an angry tone. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long while with these two.

 **Time Skip** 🌸🦋🌸

Going on for a while, choosing O and X for different questions, we finally make it to an opening. There's a large platform in the center and a seemingly endless pit of darkness surrounding it. "Look over there," Killua says, as we all look to the other end, where a platform like ours with people in cloaks on it, was opposite to us, behind the large central platform. "The applicants are here, please remove my handcuffs." As per one of the people in a cloak's request, their handcuffs broke and fell to the ground with a loud _thump._ The person took off their cloak and stepped forward. They were tan, muscular, and bald with scars on their head. Lippo started speaking again through the speakers, and then the big guy, but I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I _did_ hear though, was something about one-on-one battles, basically no rules in those battles err.. fights, no draws, and needing four wins to pass, which all in all, were the only things I needed to hear. I looked over the group which I was in and concluded they should be able to handle this on their own. "Mm.. you guys could probably handle this on your own. If you need me, wake me up. I'll be sleeping in the hall," I casually state, before walking over to the hall, sliding down, and sitting. "You can't just do that-" Leorio starts before I give him a glare. "I do what I want. And as I said, if you need me, _wake me up,_ " I sternly said before curling up, and drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to my arm being poked. I groan, as I groggily open my eyes. Once I open them, I see a pair of mesmerizing royal blue eyes staring right at me. "Oh.. hey Killua. Need something?" I say sleepily, as I rub my eyes. "Yeah. We need one more win." He says. After hearing this, my eyes snapped open. "You guys had five people, and couldn't get four wins?" I asked slightly annoyed at my earlier assumption that they could handle it. He nodded. "Well then," I say while standing up. "What needs to be done?" I ask while staring at Killua. "There's one last person we need to beat before we can win, we already have three wins, we just need one more." He replies casually as if the tension we always have had never happened. I nod, and walk to the center platform along a bridge that I assumed came to be once they all started fighting or doing whatever it was here. A person in a cloak walked on the bridge, opposite to me and the center platform just like I was. I make it to the center, and the person removes their cloak. The guy was fair-skinned, tall, and _very,_ ** _very,_** muscular. I started snickering and the guy shot me a death glare. "What's so funny?" He said with the deep voice he had, but anger coating his words. "Oh nothing, you just look so _weird,_ as if you're on steroids~ Not even big brother has so many muscles and he could still easily beat you~" I start cracking up while tears start appearing on the corners of my eyes from all the laughing. Everyone stared at me in shock. "Take that back!" He said furious at this point, as I just giggled and wiped away the little tears. "You know what, let's have a death match! I'll wipe that smile _right off your face_." He sternly said with a smirk. "Well then, _let's dance,_ " I said with a creepy smile. He charged straight at me, so him being taller than me, I jumped over him, and landed on his back since he had fallen over from stopping too quickly trying to get me. "Uh oh, this may be the end for you~" I sang cheerily, as I lifted my right foot and...

⚠️ **Warning, some may find this next bit unsettling** ⚠️

_Crunch._

I had broken his spine. He screamed with pain and agony, as I just giggled. "What was that about wiping the grin off my face?" I said while crouching and leaning into his ear. "And... I'm sure you've heard of... _Hisoka Morow,_ am I right? Hm..?" I whispered with a grin. "You mean.. that guy that almost killed me a few years ago..?" He said in an angry tone. "Ahah.. yes! I'm his little sister, and I guess I'll finish you off just for him~" I say as I start laughing, standing up, and then stepping on his skull. "Any last words?" I say with a straight face. "I.." he starts. "Well, too bad~!" I cheerily say, before creepily grinning wide, and stomping on his head, crushing his skull in the process. Blood splatters everywhere, as I shake some blood off my yellow sneakers, and walk back toward our team's platform.

✅ **You can go back to reading the chapter, here** ✅

Once I make it back to the platform, Leorio steps back, I'm assuming because he's afraid of me. I softly smile at him, "Hey, I'm not gonna kill _you,_ so don't be scared.." I say with a pout. "Well then, now that I've won the last win for you all to pass, let's leave," I say with a grin. "Actually, we lost fifty hours due to Leorio," Killua says, slightly annoyed. My happy expression quickly turns into an agitated one. "And.. how did this happen?"

I nearly attempted to murder Leorio because of the reason behind why we lost fifty hours.


	4. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛

Y/n's Pov (it's not even surprising anymore lol)

We make our way into the spacious room we'd be spending our 50 hours in. "Hey.. how'd you do that?" Kurapika asked Killua. "How'd he do what?" I questioned since I didn't know what they were talking about. "You were asleep so you missed it, but he's talking about this," he said, before manipulating his hand to make his nails sharper than knives... _I could tell just by looking at them._ "That's an interesting thing you can do.." I trail off as I gently grab his hand and examine his nails. I poke the tip of one of them and my finger starts to bleed. "Ouch~ they really are sharp," I giggle. "Shouldn't that hurt?" Killua mumbles. "Eh... it's just a small prick on my finger, isn't it? It's nothing," I say with a wide smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower since we're here. It's been a while since I've taken one.." I mumble the last part, before walking to the bathroom, opening the door, walking in, and closing the door behind me.

_ The story from here on will mainly be my imagination, teehee~ _

**Killua's Pov (Surprising right? No? Okay T** **◡** **T)**

I watch as she enters the bathroom, leaving us guys to ourselves. Actually... I just realized she's the only girl here. "Alright then... how about we play a game to pass the time?" The Oreo asks as I look at everyone else. "Sure, nothing could possibly go wrong," Kurapika says casually. "Literally every time someone says that something goes wrong.." I grumble under my breath. "That's exactly right! Anyway, let's play truth or dare~" He suggests with an evil smirk. This couldn't possibly be good. "Sounds good!" Gon cheerily says, not knowing what hell he was dragging me into.

**A Few Casual Truths and Dares Later...**

"So then Killua, truth or dare?" The Oreo asks me. So far, surprisingly, nothing weird has happened, so I thought nothing was going to happen this time either, but I was so, _so,_ ** _wrong._** "Dare," I state with confidence. "Hm... I bet Y/n's still in the shower... I dare you to take her clothes~" he cheekily said with a grin. "WHA-" I was about to ask for a different dare before Kurapika cut in for me. "Leorio, you have to give him a different dare, that's wrong," Kurapika says while glaring at Leorio. "But what's so wrong about it?" Damn Gon's innocence. "Yeah~ You should just do the dare Killua~" The old man who claims to be a teen, cooed. Words can't describe how much hatred I have for that man right now. I got up and walked up to the door. I could feel my ears burning up as to what I could end up seeing, but I did my best to block out those thoughts.

I slowly opened the door with both eyes shut closed and slowly opened one of them. I sighed relieved, that she was still in the shower. I saw her clothes on the counter when some of my earlier thoughts started flooding in again. I unconsciously then started turning my gaze back at the shower curtain, where I could see her. The curtains were opaque, so all I could see was her shadow but...

I felt a warm liquid run down my nose...

...

Blood?

I quickly wiped off the blood and grabbed the clothes, but as I was about to quietly slip out of the bathroom, I turned around to see a/an Y/n, with only a towel on, in front of me. "Boo~" she sang.

**_AHHHHHHHH!-_ **

I screeched, and slipped, unconsciously grabbing anything in front of me to catch myself, which just so happened to be Y/n's arm. She also ended up screeching, and so we both fell.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED- oh.. heehee~ look at what I found guys!" Leorio yelled for Kurapika and Gon to come over, with blood slowly running from his nose. "What's wrong?- oh my.." Kurapika mumbles while covering the eyes of an innocent Gon so he doesn't see this. I open my eyes to see Y/n lying on top of me, mouth twitching awkwardly to the side, face practically a tomato, though... I can't judge her. _Since my face is exactly the same._ Without a moment's notice, she suddenly passes out on top of me.

**Y/n's pov**

As soon as I regain consciousness, I snap my eyes open and look around. Everyone but Killua is asleep, and so, our gazes meet. "So sleeping beauty finally woke up?" He said chuckling. "Ah.. how long was I asleep?" I ask, sitting up on the couch. "Hm.. only a couple of hours." He replied. "Well alright," I say getting up. "So... I know at first I stalked you and all.. but I was just really interested in you and that just so happens to be how I express it- I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way, so, I apologize," I say bowing to Killua. I look up to see him waving his hands which confused me. "Oh no..! It's fine. I've gotten over it.." he said chuckling quietly and scratching his cheek with his pointer finger. "No hard feelings then?" I asked, hope in my eyes. "Nope, no hard feelings." He said with a smile which I returned. Suddenly, everything that happened before I passed out ran through my mind, and my face burned crimson red. I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't in my clothes but in a turtleneck and shorts. Knowing whose clothes these were, I shot a death glare at Killua. "Did you change me?" I asked coldly, with a scary smile on my face. "A-Ah, I uh... I d-did.. but I had my eyes closed I swear!" He yelped like a helpless child, fear reflecting in his beautiful eyes. I decided to take this the best way possible and tried to calm myself. I inhaled, then exhaled. "Well, if you didn't see, then I suppose it's fine." I calmly said while averting my gaze, slight embarrassment coating my words. "I'm so glad I didn't die today.." Killua mumbled to himself. "You know, these are actually quite comfortable. I think I'm gonna keep them~" I say with a bright smile. "Sure, do what you'd like with them." He said before walking over to the couch and plopping himself down on it (he had an extra change of clothes by the way). I look around the room and find a kitchen with some ingredients lying around, so I decide to whip up some sandwiches for everyone, except Tonpa, who I had almost forgotten about since I didn't like him at all, thus why I'm not making him any.


End file.
